


Remember when

by Narttu



Category: Tommy/Mike
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of a guys night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo Nausea

“I’m gonna puke, I’m gonna puke…”

Tommy kept this chant up as he hugged the porcelain God aka the toilet. The evening started with good intentions but ended up like this. Drinking more shots then should have been legal, his body was now revolting. He wanted to get rid of the poison that was drowning his stomach.

“Just puke and be done with it, dude.”

“Fuck you Mike. This is all you’re fucking fault you know. So help me if it does come up I’m aiming for your shoes.”

“Dude!” Mike was also on the bathroom floor. His stomach was doing much better but his balance suffered every time he tried to stand up. Instead he had to worm his way closer towards the door to get his shoes safely out of future vomits way. “These were a Christmas gift.”

“From an ex that cheated on you.”

“Doesn’t make them any less expensive.”

He had a point there. “Just distract me till my stomach calms the hell down.” Leaning back against the tub, he didn’t want to lie on the toilet but he had to be close just in case.

“This is why you're single you know.” Mike moved to lay flat on the cool tile floor. “Far too bossy.”

“You just want me all to yourself. That’s why I found you cuddling up to me naked in my bed three months ago.”

Mike’s mouth dropped open slightly. “I told you I was tripping balls off of that shit Angie sold me.”

“Why are you buying from her anyways?”

“I thought you wanted me to distract you.”

“I do.”

“Then shut the fuck up.”

“Motherfucker.”

“Anyways…” Mike waited, making sure Tommy didn’t have some other smart ass remark to share before continuing. “You remember all that dumb shit we used to do right out of high school. Before our parents kicked us out and before we got those lame ass jobs at the call center.”

“That was the best.”

“What was really good was that one Halloween we snuck into that abandoned nursing home. It still had those beds and machines in there. We brought in that pussy Simon, who swore up and down he was hard core Goth but everything he owned was from Hot Topic.”

Tommy started to laugh, remembering the kid well.

“We went in beforehand and covered one room in fake blood. Who would have thought Wal-Mart would have those gallon jugs of blood. And you stayed in there covered in that red sticky shit and we put some of those fake sores on you.”

“I even got those white contact lenses.”

“Yeah that’s right.” Mike smiled wishing now he had a picture of their work. “The second Simon entered that room….” Laughing hard now, he slapped the tile floor with his hand gaining a moment of composure before finishing the story. “I have never been so happy to lose a bet.”

“There was piss everywhere. Even a trail from the path he ran off in.”

“I forgot about the trail.” Turing his head to look at the blond better, Mike’s eyes where a bit glassy from laughing so much. “What are you doing for this Halloween?”

“Didn’t even think about it.” Tommy wasn’t looking into his friends eyes so that was a lie.

“Last year you were a vampire right with your boss if I remember correctly?”

“I thought drinking was supposed to kill your brain cells. Especially your memory. Yeah I was, but this year he has…”

“That boyfriend of his.”

“Yeah.”

“Screw it; we’ll hit up a couple of clubs. If we get rowdy enough maybe we can be on TMZ too.” Sitting up a bit Mike felt more human. Grabbing the sink, he slowly moved up to his feet. He tested his balance till he was sure he would not fall before letting go. “What you wanna dress up as this year?”

“A homicidal maniac.”

“Cause they look just like everyone else?” Holding out his hand, Tommy took it and made his way to his feet. “Let’s get some sleep. If you were going to puke you would have done it by now.”

Heading out of the bathroom, the blinds in the living room were still open. The sky had a bluish orange hue to it. Meant the sun would be up soon. Best for both men if they were passed out by the time that happened.

“What are you going to dress up as?”

Reaching Tommy’s room first, Mike let the blond's hand go and thought about the question. The answer seemed simple. “Your victim of course.”

“Fuck yes!” Tommy reached for his head to hold his temple. A little too much excitement right now. “I’m gonna tweet that.” Falling into bed, Tommy reached for his phone. When he tried to get it to work and could not, he found it was because he had had it upside down.

“Just sleep fucker.” Flicking Tommy off, but in the most loving way, he walked the rest of the length of the hall to his own room. Tommy was one of those people who once he got under your skin he stayed there forever. He was the best friend anyone could ever have.

The End


End file.
